noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inowannabe
Not the Admin anymore Hey, How is it going ? Okay lets make this clear, I am a retired administrator for this Wiki, Wings of the Wind is the leader for this Wiki. So any formal Decesions are going through her, About the Chapter Silder Images we need a replacement for our old Graphics Designer. So make us some example work and post it in Both mine and her Talkpage. For now about the Writing style, I am okay with an Informal type of writing and it would be more accessible with the other Visitors. But, again you need to talk with the Current Administrator regarding this issue [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 20:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I like the one with the black borders [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 05:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh BTW the latest chapter is 207 not 204, you need to make slider images for 205,206,207...[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 05:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slider pics & other issues Hi! Welcome... I am surprised to see you here. Well since you've come, get ready for my lecture..ahem...Noblesse is a must read manhwa. So, don't just sit back there with 'no idea' sign posted on your profile, go ahead and read it here. Going informal, huh? It's ok with normal pages of summaries or random characters but NOT THE PAGE OF RAI (that badass character is still just too noble) As for the pics for main page slider, I agree with Bharatram1 on the black bordered one. But I have a few issues: *decrease the border width just a little bit *it would be better if there were a little less picture clippings *try creating focus with one or two big (proportionally) pics and lets see how the collage looks. I know how much you love pics (I really do), so I think you'll have fun. Just make sure to show them to us (Me, Bharat and Valby) beforehand. Wings of the Wind 13:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Dude I am seriously not clouded by love for Rai (don't mind other readers 'cause I like Rai as the main chr but my favorite is M-21 beyond doubt). I think the second collage has got the important pics but I like the arrangement of the first one (the pic with two photos of boys has bad cropping). I suggest you start reading the manhwa if you have enough time, it'll help to pick out the pics for the chapter. btw... Try to make the slider collages of ch 205, 206, 207 if it's not too much trouble for 'angel you'. It's a 4 ch back-to-back slider after all and it's still stuck in previous ones because of the sudden disappearance of our main graphic designer: Valbatoze ~ *sighs*. I am not gonna dump all graphic work on you if you don't want as I see you've been working on Book of Bantorra Wiki too. Oh, can you try getting rid of the watermark in photoshop? It looks weird. Wings of the Wind 05:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re Good to hear that. Best of luck for your exams (I know how painful they are, so does all students). I've got my handfuls too (feeling blood field all over me *~*). btw...don't forget to sign your posts :P Wings of the Wind 05:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) update slider Hey! The latest chapter is out. So I need you to do slider collages for ch 205, 206, 207, 208 in that no watermark software :D btw don't get misled seeing the awful 208 slider which I've just uploaded 'cause I just hung it up there otherwise visitors of this wiki might think we're still stuck in the pre chapters and not updated to latest ones you know. (It's soooo good to see Shinwoo back in action). Wings of the Wind 12:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....The slider pics' background color is somewhat dim. Can you can switch to a transparent background? [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 15:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Black looks better than the rest. Well, you can do this ~ when there's pics like those in ch 210, use black background and when the pics are all in darker shades, use backcolor # F5F5F5 or transparent. [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 13:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) chat At last I've managed to show up...however.....I've typed loads but nothing is showing up. :( [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 10:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) re He blushed twice (or was it thrice) before. I don't quite remember the chapters (it's a wonder that I still remember my name after the awesome situation our group was put throughout this week) but I came across the info (and many other small details on mangafox forum (there are some serious noblesse freaks out there if you'd wanna check out). [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 15:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Translations Hi! How 's everything going? One ques. ~ do you know Korean? If you do, I have something for you to do if you can spare time: spellcheck the character names in Kor. version. [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 05:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Hello.. It was nice seeing your message. I'm not very experienced, but I'll try my best to update the wiki. Hope to get your help when needed. Bawasingh 17:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC)